


Leader of the Pack

by saphique



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Normal Life, Older lesbians, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Thoughts and Reflexions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Among the Golden Girls, there is no question of electing a woman in charge of the household. This is not the objective, despite appearances. Of course, this role naturally falls on Dorothy, and it is not - only - related to her bold figure but rather due to her protective temperament.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Leader of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I wrote for Poly-Dorothy

Among the Golden Girls, there is no question of electing a woman in charge of the household. This is not the objective, despite appearances. Of course, this role naturally falls on Dorothy, and it is not - only - related to her bold figure but rather due to her protective temperament.

Sitting in her usual chair at the kitchen table, Dorothy witnesses all the actions taken by the women living in the house. On the lookout, as a supervisor, of course she brings her touch of sarcasm to balance sometimes too serious, sometimes too silly situations.

While it is true that Rose is not the most intelligent, it is true that Blanche is the most frivolous, it is true that Sophia is the most mischievous, it is also true that Dorothy is the most thoughtful and reasoned one.

Despite her taciturn and distant looks, Dorothy is also the most likely woman to love, hence her inclination for protection. Dorothy loves with a discreet but powerful love. This is demonstrated by signs of affection, by sweet surnames and by her speed to be on guard as soon as she sees a hazardous situation for her partners.

The she-wolf, leader of the pack, Dorothy is ready to do anything to protect those who live under her roof. But she is also ready to do anything to ensure the happiness of the home, and that includes meeting the sexual and emotional expectations of her friends. Not being the most domestic, that is to say not very inclined for cooking or maintenance, it is normal that Dorothy sees fit to offer her services where she excels the most, quite naturally, to the great satisfaction of Blanche and Rose.

Her friends cannot count on Dorothy for endless love declarations but they can rejoice in her loving prowess, always available and attentive to their needs.

From the outside, what is going on in this house seems perfectly normal. No one can imagine its events paints a portrait far from being traditional but completely functional. This is what Dorothy says to herself, sipping her morning coffee, even if sometimes she is exasperated by Blanche's pirouettes and Rose's foolishness. There is a smile at the corner of her lips as a new day begins. 


End file.
